Flametalon
This dragon belongs to MF and created for competition please ask her about anything with Flametalon About Flametalon History This will be changed over time as her lore continues She was born to two yet to be named Skywings in foxtail. She was with her brother all her life even at jade mountain academy. At that academy her brother met a girl who he didn't remember to be a long time friend. Her name was Dart. Flametalon was sad that his brother never spent time with her. They then went their separate ways and Flametalon continued to get bitter but out of the darkness a spirit came to help her come back. It was dart! She couldn't believe her eyes! How was she dead?! She new her brother would be depressed so much he would never talk to anyone ever again. Dart explained it was her asthma that is killing her. Flametalon was relieved that she wasn't dead and with Flametalon's amunis enchanted powers healed her and brought her back to normality. Then she realized that dart didn't have asthma anymore and her powers were gone. She saw her then and was relived he talked to her. They gave each other space and she then got news,5 moons later that dart had five eggs. She couldn't belive it! She was gonna be an aunt! She longed to see her brother and she is still to this day. Apperance Flametalon is mainly red-orange. She has red zig-zag stripes on her. Her scales glow in the night. She has grey colored rings on her holes in her wings. She has a birthmark on her right shoulder that is couloured and shaped like a star. Her eyes are light red. Her claws are the same coulour as the holes in her wings. Those holes look like they were done at an angle. They also look like they were done by leaves. She has a scar inbetween her eyes that make a "x" shape. And she has lashes that are extremely long and small eyes. Personality She is vey mean,kind,somewhat a savage,bitter,caring,worrying,a defender,and a lover. Mean because she is always on sword edge and has a easy-to-pull trigger and if you are mean to others she is to you. Kind because she will sacrifice many things to see sad people happy let's say you forget your lunch she will give you hers just so you can eat. A savage because she will always say a comment to something that doesn't make sense,that is dumb,or is rude to others. Bitter because if someone does something special for her she says thanks not to be rude but feels nothing. It's like her soul was missing. Caring because she feels that everyone is important and is like how they are for a reson and she will never stop until she gets the answer to their behavior. Worrying because she worries about the people who she barely speaks to and she speaks a lot to because she wonders what is going on with them. A defender because she will help the ones who are being bullied no matter what. Finally, a lover because she has had many crushes in the past and always wants someone to love because she lives on her own and has barely anyone to talk to. Abilities and weaknesses She does not have many abilities she Used to have amunis enchanted powers but those left after she had healed -- Dart --(See History). She only has holes in her wings that make a loud high SCREEEECHHHH sound. Her weaknesses are she cannot withstand blazing temperatures, she cannot withstand poison, she can easily be killed by a blade(that's why she wears Dimond armor),she is allergic to bees ants and some nuts. She is somewhat like Dart,she often crys blood. She also has a weakness for Dragons dieing. Wip Triva *This will change over time * The creator got her likes and dislikes mixed. :*This was fixed on May 22 ,2017 * For a small percentage of time the creators was confused for her history * This character is special because she is the only made by Moon for contest perpouses Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Females Category:SkyWings